Mafiatale: Don't Do This
by CaptianKate
Summary: Sans Serif meets a old friend one night at a bar and ends up having to deal with her parents, brother and sister in order to get her affection. By the way, have I mentioned Frisk Dreamurr is the old friend and her family is the leaders of the largest and most powerful mafia in all of New Home City? Lets not even mention the evil flower that works as Frisk's guard. Frans. Mafiatale.
1. Chapter 1

**What's up everyone! I got yet another new story! This one is FRANS so if you don't approve, don't waste your or my time reading this and then leaving a hate comment about how much you hate Frans. Let me know if there are any other ships you'd like to see!**

" _Hey Sans." A small voice asked, a pair of light red eyes focusing on the beginnings of a snowman in front of them, not really paying attention to the skeleton who stood behind them as the two stood in the snow, large flakes falling around them._

" _Yeah, Kid?"_

" _One day, when I grow up."_

 _The kid turned and looked up at Sans, who had his hands in his blue, oversized hoodie._

" _I wanna be your bride."_


	2. Chapter 2

10 years later.

"Another one, Grillby." Sans Gaster said, setting down his empty bottle for a new filling of Grillby's special ketchup.

"You sure? You've had more than enough tonight." Grillby asked.

"Come on, Grillbz. You know I'm not a lightweight." Sans grinned as he took another bottle of ketchup by reaching over the bar. He and Grillby had been friends since before Grillby opened the bar so it wasn't something that he'd get yelled at for.

Grillby sighed before nodding and attending to other customers while Sans popped open his new bottle of ketchup. This bar was one he had been going to for years and everyone knew him whenever he walking in the door. He looked over at the clock on the wall to see it was nearly midnight and sighed. Papyrus wouldn't be happy with him getting home so late but he had the day off tomorrow so he had decided to go visit his friends bar to relax and get some drinks.

Of course, as soon as he stood up, another man over at one of the tables stood up, grabbing the other guy who had been sitting at his table by the collar of his shirt and punched him hard enough to cause him to crash into another table, causing the girl and man who had been sitting at that table to jump up and cuss him out. This lead to a fight between all three guys. Sans sighed again before glancing over at Grillby who was giving him a 'Well? Do something.' look.

Sans nodded and turned to the fight and was about to use his magic to stop the humans only for 2 dog monsters and a fish monster to walk in and each knock one of the humans out. The fish monster had blue skin and bright red hair that she tied back into a high ponytail with bangs hanging down one side of her face. Her large, sharp teeth stuck out of mouth, not that she was trying too hard to hide them. She was just a little shorter than Papyrus and wore a conventional gray men's suit that was just tight enough to show how thick and strong her body was. There were seven tubes coming out of the back of the tank and each one seemed to be injected into different areas of the fish's body outside her suit. Two tubes were injected into her elbows, two were stuck in the back of her knees, one was directly into her throat, one was on the back of her neck and the final one was in her mouth. Her one black eye looked down at the unconsious humans.

The fish monster looked around as the other customers looked at the three of them in shock.

"Dogamy, Dogressa, dispose of this trash before the boss' show up." the fish monster ordered.

Both of the dog monsters were large, almost twice the size of the fish monster but something told Sans that it was mostly because of their white fur. They both wore matching gray suits that were a shade or two lighter than the fish monster's suit. The two dog monsters nodded and grabbed the humans by their arms and clothes before dragging them out. Silence spread throughout the bar and the fish monster glared at anyone who would meet her eye.

"Either get out or sit down!" she ordered, which triggered a all of the customers of both monster and human races either shrugging and sitting back down or rushing out of the bar.

The fish monster, Sans recognized her as Undyne, the head guard of a mafia family in town.

'Must be a night off for her.' Sans thought as he took another drink of his ketchup.

"What are you lookin' at, skeleton?" Undyne growled, looking at Sans who had been watching her.

"Jus' wondering why a mafia head guard would visit a bar this late at night." Sans explained. "Don't worry. I won't cause anything. I was just about to take care of that fight before you showed up and did it for me."

Undyne glared the the skeleton before they both turned back to the door where Dogamy and Dogressa had walked back in, being followed by two human women. One had short, messily cut brown hair that was pulled back in a ponytail and walked with a sense of superiority with her head held high as she walked. She wore a black suit that was neat and expensive looking and had a permanent sneer on her face as she looked over everyone with the same, if not worse, glare than Undyne with her bright red eyes. The other woman had longer brown hair that looked more naturally cut and hung around her shoulders and was wearing a white sweater dress that complimented her body but looked comfortable and a black suit jacket hung off her shoulders that looked like it was the coat to the other woman's suit. She followed behind the woman in the suit as she looked around with her lighter red eyes and a softer look than the other woman.

Sans couldn't stop staring at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Undyne walked over to the two women and nodded to them.

"Boss'. You're table is right over here." She said, leading them over to an empty table that had been previously occupied by the two men who had been fighting before.

"This place is a dump." The glaring woman pointed out.

"Chara." Her companion shushed her.

"What, Frisk? You act like I should care." Chara said, crossing her arms, her back more relaxed than the other girl, who sat straight and gave Chara a look like a disapproving mother. "Undyne, bring us something to drink. Nothing too hard for Frisk."

Undyne nodded and walked over to the bar.

"Hey Grillby! The boss wants the usual!" Undyne demanded, earning a nod from the fire monster.

"Ugh, it's disappointing we come here enough to get a usual." Chara griped.

Frisk gave a small smile.

"Mom and Dad loved this bar. We come here because it's our home away from home." she explained, her voice soft and understanding. "Don't act like you don't care about this place."

Chara scoffed but Sans could see a tiny smirk she shot her sister who was laughing behind her hand. A tall human walked over to their table and from the way he walked, Sans could tell he was slightly drunk by the way he walked. The guy leaned on the table and leaned close to Frisk, not noticing the glare that Chara shot at him as soon as he leaned close.

"H-Hey babyyy~ Howz about you ditch these losers and go out with a real man?" he asked, leaning close to the brunette.

Frisk's sweet face morphed into one of disgust, matching Chara's face easily.

"I would if there were any real men in this bar." Frisk said, crossing her arms. "All I'm seeing is a low-life slob who's not worth the dirt on my shoe. Now get out of here before my sister puts a knife in your skull."

At the hint of her, Chara brandished a silver knife with a black handle and studied it. Sans took this moment to introduce himself by walking over and setting a hand on the guy's shoulder.

"Hey bud, I'd hate to have to remove you from here for bothering these lovely ladies. I'm sure you don't wanna have a bad time." Sans said, his eye lighting up with a bright blue ring that caused any hints of intoxication to disappear from the man's eyes.

"R-Right. Sorry." he mumbled before turning and walking away, stumbling slightly in his hurry to get away.

Sans nodded and let his blue eye fade to his normal pin pricks of light before he turned back to the two girls sitting at the table. He didn't flinch when Chara glared at him, stabbing the table with her knife.


	4. Chapter 4

"We didn't need your help." Chara growled, moving to stand only to be stopped by Frisk's hand on her shoulder.

"Be polite." She said before turning to Sans. "Thank you for helping us. It was much appreciated."

"It was nothing. I'm Sans. Sans Gaster."

"I'm Frisk Dreemurr and this is my sister, Chara. Pleasure to meet you." She said, smiling up at him.

"Heh. Been a while, kid." Sans chuckled, recognizing the name. "You grew up fast."

Frisk gave him a confused look before realization hit her.

"Sans?" she asked, slowly standing.

The skeleton shrugged and held his grin.

"That's my name. People tend to use it a skele-ton." he winked, only to be glomped in a hug from the human girl.

"Oh my gods! I haven't seen you in so long!" Frisk exclaimed, hugging the shorter skeleton tightly before pulling away and hold him at arms length. "Still pretty humerus with your puns."

Sans ignored the blue tint that appeared on his cheekbones when the girl hugged him.

"Ahem." Chara cleared her throat, her glare still prominent on her face.

Frisk smiled at the other girl and turned to face her, her hand still on Sans' shoulder.

"Oh. Sans, this is my sister, Chara. Chara, this is my old friend, Sans." Frisk explained, smiling as the two seemed to come to a silent agreement that they didn't like each other already.

After a few beats of silence between the three, Chara stood and yanked her knife out of the table.

"I'm done with this place. We're leaving." She said as she started walking toward the door.

Frisk only smiled after her sister before turning and writing something out on a napkin before handing it to Sans.

"Sorry, she's not very friendly with new people. I gotta go with her but here, my email. Chara won't let me have a cell phone and the house isn't the best place for me but we'll definitely have to _ketchup_." she winked and placed a kiss on his cheek before grabbing her jacket and rushing after Chara, the two large dog guards following behind her.

Sans could only watch after her, his cheekbones gaining more of a blue tint. He blinked as he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder and turned to see the head guard, Undyne, looking down at him.

"Look, I know what kind of guy you are. You're little brother keeps trying to get into our team so I won't worry about Frisk if you end up dating her. Figured I'd warn ya though. Her parents and her siblings are gonna give ya a hard time. Do some research before tryin' anything with her." Undyne said, grabbing a glass of beer and downing it in one go before slamming the cup on the table and following the others out.

Sans looked down at the napkin with Frisk's email and noticed Undyne had given him a card as well with a number scribbled on the back.


End file.
